slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27160373-20160706170147/@comment-26511482-20160712194118
NekoWarrior napisał(a): YusukeAdachi napisał(a): Mała Mii napisał(a): Przyjaciele, byście zobaczyli jak niektóre rosjanki są zbulwersowane xD. Nie klną na lewo i prawo jak gracze CS'a, ale trochę kolorowych słów się sypie, tak samo amerykanki, a ChiNo raczej jest mądra i stosunkowo wie, co się dzieje na zagranicznych forum, więc z chęcią wynagrodzenia może nam dać odcinek za 2 miesiące i ilu, na której Su stoi tam niezręcznie do pań które mają Lysia za WS zamieni się na dzieło sztuki o parze zakochanych by było so romantic, such wow i te sprawy. Tak jeszcze poruszę dramę bliźniaków, bo to chodzi na mojej głowie od paru dni. ChiNo w jakimś wywiadze mówiła, że ma być 30 parę odcinków jak dobrze pamiętam, więc myślę, że końcówka 32 odcinka będzie też wstępem do dramy bliźniaków bo jeszcze niewiadomo co z tą dramą Kena. Niektórzy się upierają, że jego dramą było wysłanie do wojska przez ojca, a inni mówią, że dopiero będzie, miejmy jeszcze na uwadzę, iż ChiNo mówiła, że chce, by ostatni odcinek sf to był jakiś bal, czyli pewnie chodziło jej o coś typu studniówka. Jak Su jest teraz w 2 klasie to jeszcze jeden odcinek wakacyjny by zrobiła a jak nie, to i tak musi być jakiś o przygotowaniach do studniówki czy coś w tym stylu. Ogólnie mówię o tym, że chyba zechce upchać jakoś te odcinki by 40 nie przekroczyć. Tylko 40 odcinków? Moim zdaniem to trochę mało, biorąc pod uwagę jak się kręci interes Chino i że jest coraz większa liczba nowych graczy. Po za tym wg mn trochę dziwnie by było, że 2 klasa trwa tak długo od 9 odcinka aż do... no właśnie nawet tego nie wiemy, a 3 trwałaby nawet nie 10 odcinków. Oprócz tego tyle wątków nie zostało jeszcze rozwiniętych/wyjaśnionych. Drama Lysa jeszcze się nie skończyła, a nie sądze by pozostałe nastąpiły tak od razu jedna po drugiej bez żadnego odcinka przerwy. Nie mówię tu już o fankach, które dostałyby chyba zawału od nadmiaru emocji. Jeszcze musi być przecież odcinek wakacyjny, ten bal i przygotowania do niego, nasz długo wyczekiwany wspólny obiad, poznanie prawdy o związku. Nie sądze żeby Chino pomieściła to wszystko w mniej niż 10 odc. Hah no i znowu zbaczamy z tematu XDD Nie no odcinków na 100% będzie więcej niż 40: Drama Lysa 2-3 odcinki Potem z 4 odcinki spokojne amorki i te sprawy Drama bliźniaków 2-3 odcinki Znowu odcinki spokojne Drama kogoś innego np. jakiejś dziewczyny albo nawet Su czy jej zwiąsku Odcinki spokojne Wycieczka (pewnie) Drama Kentina Ja tam tego nie wymyśliłam, nie bijcie mnie plox, jakiś czas temu ktoś mi powiedział o jakimś wywiadzie gdzie ChiNo mówiła coś takiego, ten wywiad gdzieś w netach może jest, ja tam nie wiem, nie znam się, nie orientuje się, zarobiona jestem xD. 4 spokojne odcinki? A gdzie w sf 4 spokojne odcinki z amorkami znajdziesz, pani xD. Teraz im fejm do głowy uderzył, teraz to się zacznie xD. Dramy dotyczącej związku Słodzika nie będzie jakieś wielkiej, już przed drzwiami otwartymi i w tym szpitalu się działo, teraz to by bardziej stawiała na próbę zeswatania jakiś ludzi przez Su znając życie bardziej spieprzy niż pomoże, bo Roza i Leo już kłótnie mieli, cała szkoła musiała ingerować xD. Mówiąc o nich, ciekawi mnie czy w 32 odcinku Lysiu powie Leo, że miał crusha na Rozalie, ale pewnie nie, bo jak mu powiedzieliśmy, że Roza to laska Leo to się z tym jakby pogodził czy coś, co nie zmienia, że ciekawy storyline mógłby wyniknąć xD.